


The only easy day is yesterday

by emn2020



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emn2020/pseuds/emn2020
Summary: Clay hurt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The only easy day is yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I hope you enjoy.

“What are you doing in my country?”  
Pulling at the ropes that are strangling his wrists and ankles to the chair that traps him in the darkroom. This room makes up his own personal hell that will test everything he is made of, and how strong he is. All the training scenarios he went through could not have prepared him for this torture not even what he went through in SERE training to become a SEAL. Those few days of simulated torture were once considered in his mind the longest days of his life. Now he realizes that the SEAL motto is correct in every way. The voices of the brothers echo in his mind, who has had his back time after time say, “the only easy day is yesterday.”  
“Where are the Americans at?”  
Muffled sounds of pained groans escape from behind the sticky strip of tape, that is attached to his weeklong scruff that covers his tormented face. Searching eyes move about the room, looking for any object to cut the ties that hold him back from going home, from the country that has been torn apart by the violence. The home where the Bravo team family has barbecues and get-togethers every week when they are in the country. His honorary nieces and nephews involve him in the games they play, yelling for their ‘uncle’. These memories of happier times give him a temporary escape from the present.  
“What’s your name? Who are you with?”  
Skin that was once unmarred and tanned, from the harsh sun beating down from above, is now covered in cuts that will be replaced by scars. The sea-blue eyes that were at one time overflowing with joy and laughter are now replaced with bruises and the pained vacant thousand-yard stare. Praying silently for Bravo to come bursting through that door in the corner of the room to cut him free. Bravo is his only family other than his father that abandoned him when he was a toddler. Wanting to see his brothers and their family again, knowing that he has to stay strong for just a little longer.  
“They won’t find you; they aren’t coming for you. No one can save you.”  
The once clean pressed and starched fatigues are now unrecognizable with the tears and dirt that now make it up. The uniform that he has always been proud and honored to wear now is the only thing that reminds him to keep his head high and not to quit. The black lettering of the B6 patch that peeks out from the crumbled camouflage blouse that lays tossed across the room reminds him that his brothers will never stop looking for him. They are coming it is just a matter of time.   
“Answer me now.”  
Staring ahead and ignoring his integrators and the pain that they have inflicted on him throughout the time of being their hostage. Blocking out everything and becoming numb was the only way to survive. The stress and pain were becoming unbearable to handle anymore. The faint sound of gunfire and yelling outside of the space he occupied went unrecognized. A gentle touch attempting to shake him out of his little world and get his attention. His brothers’ worried faces entered his line of sight checking over him. This can’t be real. I'm dreaming he kept thinking, hoping that it would not be a disappointment when he regains full consciousness and is still captive in a country he was sent to help and protect.


End file.
